


Sugar, In the Raw

by Yolandi



Category: Julian Assange - Fandom, WikiLeaks - Fandom, WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Julian Assange - Freeform, Kissing, Sex, WikiLeaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: After meeting online, a woman meets up with Julian Assange for a very private, sensual evening.





	Sugar, In the Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 2014.
> 
> Reposting in support of his release.

After months of casual chatting, he was ready to meet her.

They met in a chat room last year, at first discussing social issues at length and then moving onto the occasional flirtatious private message. She expressed her interest in helping with world problems, saying that she had made as many donations as she could to organizations that helped fight global corruption. It was impossible for her to travel or do more of the work herself, having little means for it. The girl worked long hours and did her best not to complain but every once in a while her frustration leaked out. Nevertheless, he listened patiently and typed encouraging messages back. The highlight of her day was always the messages she had waiting from him when she got home.

He lived in London like she did. Like her he worked a lot and had little personal time. It made the times they got to chat even more of a treat. Lately she had been waking up to messages too. There was always a moment in the morning in which she checked her email while sipping her coffee. This message was different from the usual, ‘ _Good morning, I hope you slept well_.’ This time, it was far more personal.

_Haven’t been out in a while, are you free tonight?_

It was a Tuesday and no, she didn’t have any plans. Her excitement was only matched by her leeriness. This man was a stranger to her; she had no idea what he looked like. Was he genuinely interested in her or just looking for casual sex? The girl had always been good at reading people. His messages were always well-spoken and eloquent and she hoped that he was what he seemed to be. However, if she was going to meet him she wanted to know what he looked like. She would boldly ask for a picture. She didn’t know if she’d get one before she left for work but was surprised when an email arrived in her inbox as she finished getting dressed.

She sipped her coffee and clicked to open the attachment. She nearly choked as the photo finished loading. It was, without question, a photo of one of her idols: Julian Assange. She stared in complete disbelief at the photo for a few minutes. As much as she didn’t want to believe it, everything about the photo seemed genuine. His lush platinum hair was slightly tousled, not perfect as it always appeared in press photos. The picture was clearly a cell phone “selfie” as his arm was in the picture, visible just beneath the rolled sleeve of his white shirt. The girl was unsure if she had been breathing for several minutes.

She swept her brunette hair off to one side, trying to determine her next course of action. She didn’t want to be naïve and replied to the email, choosing her next words carefully.

_I don’t mean to be rude, but can you prove that it’s really you?_

She clicked send and instantly felt like an idiot. She wanted to kick herself. Either she was being taken for a fool by someone who clearly knew how much she admired Julian or it was really him and he would be offended and not answer. She looked at the time. Her heart raced. She was already going to be late at this point but there was no way she wasn’t going to see these messages through to the end. She had to know whether or not they were real. Minutes later another email appeared. Her heart raced faster as she clicked the attachment. Again, she held her breath.

It was Julian again. The picture was mostly the same, only this time her first name was written on his hand in black marker. Just when she thought her heart would fail her from surprise and pure joy, she noticed the text at the bottom of the message:

_I’d love to see you as well. I bet you’re lovely._

She was completely dumbfounded. Of course she liked what she saw - she had fantasized about him for years. She loved everything about him. Her only hope was that, if she was really about to meet him, she didn’t overreact. Just thinking about him was enough to maker her smile, not to mention make her feel wet. Years worth of sexual frustration had been building for this man and she had been talking to him unaware for months. She knew she had been talking to a man and had spared talking to him about any overly-sexual details but it had to be obvious that she had a thing for him.

Not wanting to deny his request (and thankful that her hair and makeup were looking good for work) she tried to take a decent picture of herself on her phone, doing her best to look casual. She took five unsatisfactory photos, each of which she deleted angrily. The sixth and final picture snapped, a photo of her posing with her coffee mug. She figured that was as good as it was going to get and sent it. And then she waited. She finished her coffee anxiously and tapped the side of the mug with her fingernail. The noise echoing through the silence in her flat was almost more than she could stand. What did he think when he saw her? He might think she was too young for him, to pretentious-looking, that her picture was too silly…her mind ran a mile a minute until she received another email.

_Enjoying your coffee?_

The girl was completely thrown by the question but answered it anyway.

_Kind of bitter, I’m running low on sugar._

Waiting. The message she got back nearly made her drop her mug. It was his phone number, a time and place to meet that evening and the message:

_So sorry to hear that. Perhaps I can give you some sugar later._

Here eyes went wide. She programmed the number into her phone and sent an experimental text.

_Hey, it’s me. Here is my number in case you need it._

A few seconds later she received a text back.

_Thank you, I intend to make good use of it throughout the day. I’ll be in touch._

A smirk crossed her face as she thought of the perfect response.

_Not soon enough._

The girl texted her boss, saying she was ill and needed to work from home. There was no way she would be able to focus if she went to work. She might be in trouble for it the next day but at that moment she couldn’t have cared less.

*

An hour later, hard at work on a report, she felt her phone buzz.

_Drink of choice?_

She guessed he was asking so he could buy her a drink later. He’d asked her to meet him at a bar in a hotel. It would probably be pretty dead on a weeknight when there were no special events going on in town. More than anything she wanted to ask how it was safe for him to leave the embassy and meet with her but she pushed that question out of her mind. If he was leaving it must have been safe to do so. Julian was too smart to do anything that would jeopardize his mission or his safety.

But their meeting was still hours away and she had a text to answer.

_Tea, red wine, anything really. Surprise me._

The twinge between her thighs surprised the girl. As much as she wanted to deny it she couldn’t stop fantasizing about the date. Was it a date? They had exchanged pictures and phone numbers and were meeting at a bar so it would seem so.

Another buzz.

_Something sweet, perhaps? I know you said you could use some sugar._

She licked her lips slowly, subconsciously as she imagined seeing him in person. Her weakness for his smile would be her breaking point and she silently prayed that he wouldn’t discover it. She had to do something to calm down. It would be a good idea to do something to get the excitement out of her system. She had an hour for lunch just as if she was at work and had an idea of how to spend it.

*

Forty minutes had been spent jogging through the city and she returned home feeling much better. Steering clear of the area where she worked meant no awkward run-ins with co-workers. She was taking a quick soak in the bath when she heard a text come through on her phone.

_What are you doing?_

Leaning out of the bath she dried her hands on a towel before answering.

 _Taking a bath_ , she replied, a wicked smirk slowly crossing her face. The time indicated that she only had a few more minutes before she needed to log back into her computer and start working again. She sat her phone back down carefully on the tile floor. Leaning back in the tub she closed her eyes and began to imagine that he was there with her. In her mind Julian was sitting across from her, just as naked as she was. He was smiling at her, absentmindedly licking his soft, full lips. She imagined leaning in to kiss him, something she desperately hoped would happen that night.

She stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. She took a bottle of lotion and began rubbing it slowly into her arms. She closed her eyes and imagined his hands on her, caressing her curves as she gyrated her hips into his groin…

Another text.

_As am I._

She bit into her bottom lip, stifling a cry of excitement as she fought the urge to ask for a picture…then again, why not? Her fingers flew over the letter keys and she pressed the send button before she had a chance to change her mind. It felt like she was holding her breath for several minutes before she got a response. Her face was a mixture of surprise and happiness when the picture finally loaded.

He was leaning against the back of a bathtub, bare chest glistening and his white hair dripping wet and swept back from his face.

At that moment she knew she had a choice: either she could sign in late from lunch and take a few moments to curb her sexual appetite (so to speak) or she could wait, let the tension build and course through her and get the release she craved later that night. Technically she had no way of knowing whether or not the night would end with sex, but she hoped with all her heart that it would. And with the nature of the photo she had just received, she secretly knew she didn’t have to hope.

*

She felt nervous and confident as she strode the sidewalk that lead to the hotel where Julian had instructed her to meet him. She checked her phone – ten minutes early. Maybe he wasn’t there yet. No matter. She would go in, order a drink and wait patiently for him. The hotel was huge and extravagant. She has never been inside but had passed it many times. The building was old and thus full of elaborate wood carvings and marble floors. She followed the signs that lead her to the hotel bar, which was rather isolated. She saw a bartender wiping a glass and headed his direction. The bartender looked at her knowingly, pointed to a private area dining area and said nothing. There were several small dining areas but only one had closed doors. Everything, even the music that played quietly in the bar, faded from her senses as she gently pushed the door open. Julian was sitting at the table, two cups of coffee in front of him. His smile was genuine and his eyes lit up as she entered and closed the door behind her.

“Thank you so much for coming, it’s wonderful to finally meet you,” he said, his voice warm and honest.

The girl took her seat next to him and he pulled her into an embrace which she wholeheartedly returned. He held her for a long while and kissed her cheek chastely before letting her go. She tried her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. She was given a rare privilege indeed – being able to meet one of her heroes and also a man she was very attracted to. And the best part was that the attraction was mutual.

“That’s still quite hot,” Julian said, pointing to the coffee. “We can talk a while until it cools, if you like,” he suggested.

“Sure,” she replied, trying to keep her smile from getting too big. She was trying to play it cool but he was being flirty on a subconscious level, keeping his hand on the booth-style seating next to hers without touching and obviously not caring how big his grin looked. When he moved his hand she could still faintly see where her name had been written there earlier and she blushed. She felt so small sitting next to him. He was still noticeably tall even when sitting and the height she gained from her four-inch heals was lost upon sitting down. Julian was wearing one of the crisp white shirts he was known for, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was brushed away from his face and he had a very clean, masculine smell that was working on her like an aphrodisiac.

They made small talk for a while, the girl answering his questions about what part of the city she lived in and where she went to university. She asked about how he was able to be in the hotel and he briefly explained that the owner of the hotel was a supporter of his and allowed him to stay there for free and anonymously when he felt he needed to get out for a while. Julian explained that how he got there was a long, drawn out process and that he didn’t want to bore her with its tedious details suffice to say that they were safe and there was no need to dwell on it.

He seemed almost embarrassed to bring it up but thanked her for her contributions to the site, telling her that her donations were more generous than most individuals. She said she was glad to be able to help.

“I also want to thank you for always being there to talk to, you’ve been a good friend,” he added with a smile, taking her hand in his and caressing the back of it with his thumb. His touch felt incredible, like he emitted his own unique energy. “I think the coffee has cooled enough now.”

He tried it first, putting the mug to his full lips. She pretended not to watch his throat as he swallowed. She tried it next, her face nearly wincing from the taste.

“It’s bitter,” she told him and began searching the table for cream.

“Perhaps you’d like your sugar now,” he nearly whispered before placing a hand on the side of her face and drawing his face to hers. Before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, their fullness captivating her. The energy transmitted from his hand was nothing compared to the electricity she felt as his mouth tenderly touched hers. His actions silently encouraged her lips to part and he deepened the kiss, taking her breath away and leaving her quivering when he finally pulled back.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was still very close, his pupils large and dark. Julian gave her a small smile. His hand was still on her cheek and he moved her head to lean on his shoulder.

“Sweet enough for you?” he asked, his smile genuine.

“Absolutely,” she answered, her voice seeming far away as she heard it.

They sat quietly for some time, only moving to get closer to one another. Julian encircled her in his arms, gently putting his head atop hers and breathing contently.

“If you like, we can go someplace more private,” he suggested. His tone suggested that he wanted just that, to be alone. She nodded.

*

He had access to the service elevator, a special favor from the owner of the hotel so he could move about the building without being noticed. He produced a key card from his pocket and slid it into a door on a fairly isolated floor.

Julian allowed her to step inside. It was a large suite complete with a king size bed, lots of nice furniture and big window. The curtain was slightly drawn, suggesting he had spent some time there before meeting her in the bar. She walked to the window and looked out. There was a beautiful view of the city. He walked up behind her and held her. She allowed her head to drop back onto his chest as they listened to the muffled sounds of the busy city streets.

He moved to the bed, un-tucking his shirt as he went. She followed, removing her heels before settling in next to him.

“You’re short,” he joked.

“Everyone is short compared to you,” she joked back.

“I’m not that tall, just 188cm.”

“That _is_ tall!” she exclaimed and the two laughed.

They settled in, arms around each other, her head on his chest again. She listened to his heart beating and felt as his fingers lightly went up and down the back of her shirt.

“It’s so great to finally meet you,” she said, breaking the silence of the big room.

“Yes, it is,” Julian agreed. “I wish we could see each other more often…”

She could tell there was more he wanted to say but understood his reason for simply letting his voice trail off. She thought a lot about how hard things had to be for him. He was always hidden away, unable to have the freedom everyone else enjoyed for the sake of his work. Those things alone made Julian one of the strongest people she’d ever known.

“We’ll just have to see how things work out, maybe I could go to your flat one day, maybe not. But we have time together now and I want to make the best of it.”

She agreed. The girl tossed her hair behind her shoulders and sat on his lap, facing him. He was propped up, a few pillows behind his back, and was relatively close to her face. She leaned forward to kiss him, using the same slow vigor as before. Julian’s hands once more roamed her back slowly, this time going further down and resting on her hips. She shifted in his lap and could feel that he was already very hard. Julian threaded a hand in her hair and turned them over so that he was on top, carefully supporting his weight with his other arm.

She too ran a hand through his hair, sweeping the white strands away from his eyes. They stopped kissing for a moment but stayed close, each trying to catch their breath so they could begin again. With her other hand she caressed Julian’s neck, dipping her fingers below the line of his collar. The top button of his shirt was left undone and she moved her fingertip lower to touch his chest. Feeling bold after receiving an encouraging moan, she pulled her hand from his hair and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once the last button was undone, he sat up and pulled his arms from the sleeves and threw the shirt to the floor.

Her top being removed, however, was far more involved. He kissed her neck, moving to the first button and unfastening it without breaking the steady trail of kisses as he worked his way down. His lips met with her collar bone, the valley between her breasts and down her stomach before he stopped. In the dimly lit room he was just able to see that her bra clasp was in the front and he eagerly unfastened it. Julian allowed her to sit up and cast the top aside, clad now only in a short skirt. He was sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the bed when she crawled into his lap once more, pressing her soft breasts against him and touching her face to his as he held her. Their kissing continued, coupled with the grinding of her soaked panties against the hardness she felt. She knew it would only be a matter of time until those too were removed.

As she stood to remove the rest of her clothing he reclined back on the bed again. His submissive position was perhaps a message to her that she could decide how far she wanted to take things. She shed her skirt and panties, sitting beside him on the bed and touching his face and chest before telling him to remove the rest of his clothing as well. The lighting was still dim and it was hard to see him.

“Would it be okay if we turned one of the lights on?” she asked demurely. “I want see you better.”

“There are a couple of candles in the bathroom, you can bring them in here if you like,” he said, his voice thick with desire.

She made quick work of lighting the candles and placing them on the nightstand beside the bed. The sight of Julian completely naked nearly took her breath away. The look on his face was one of pure lust, his chest smooth, his legs long and lean…every bit of him was perfect. His eyes were glued to hers as she knelt down on the bed and began to gently stroke him, taking his thick shaft into her hand and moving it up and down. He motioned for her to come closer and she kissed him once more, first his perfect lips and then his neck, grazing the skin there with her teeth.

His desire nearing a breaking point, he pulled her down on the bed next to him and began massaging her clit. An electricity pulsing through her as his long, nimble fingers touched her. It didn’t take long before she was pushing into his hand, increasing the pressure until she could take no more and he slid two fingers inside of her. Her moaning was uncontrollable at this point and he quickened his pace until she came, a heightened cry escaping her lips as her come coated his fingers.

She feverishly pulled him on top of her and kissing him once more. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as her groans grew closer together.

“Is this what you want?” Julian questioned breathlessly, asking for her consent.

“More than anything,” she panted.

She was instantly filled, his cock thrusting in and out quickly. Her wetness made his entry smooth, with only a pleasurable amount of friction. His thrusts were fast and hard enough to give her two additional orgasms before slowing down after a few minutes of sex-driven frenzy. The girl had only had sex without a condom once prior, making this occasion all the more special. The touch of his naked skin on hers, completely free of anything between them, made their session the best sex she had ever had in her life and the best part was that is was far from over.

Julian slowed his movements and changed them up, pushing in fast and withdrawing very slowly. His hand found hers and he laced their fingers, leaning up enough to bury his face in her neck and whisper her name. She put her other arm around him and pulled him close, causing him to slow his thrusts near to the point of stopping.

“You’re so tight and wet,” he moaned. “You’re incredible.”

“So are you,” she answered, distracted by the pulsing she felt deep inside. His thick cock was rigid and throbbing. She wanted him to come and knew the best way to do it.

She asked him to turn them over and he did, keeping their bodies locked together. Once she was on top she said to relax and let her take over. She continued the slow pace at first but then very fast, riding his dick until his groans indicated that he was about to come. He thrust upward, his fingers digging into her hips until he slammed into her a final time. Julian groaned a little higher than his usual tone of voice and she felt him coming deep inside her.

Rather than pulling out he held her close and stayed in for as long as he could. When they finally parted she laid her head on his chest, allowing their breathing to slow. She was still shaking inside and he could feel it. He stroked her hair to calm her and soon she felt completely at peace. When she looked up he looked serene, very relaxed and happy. His grin was a mixture of joy and mischievousness, a look that was already making her want him again.

“I know,” he began. “We both already took a bath today, but how about taking one together?”

Her face lit up and his grin grew wider. Together they walked to the bathroom, carrying the candles with them.

Nothing else could have made the evening any better; not even if her coffee had been sweet.


End file.
